Fear Against Grace
by KauffmansKeep
Summary: Betty meets a foe who refuses to fight her, instead he shows her what she has done. What happens when Fear meets Grace? Who will win in a battle of evil and mercy? This is a story based on Glitchtale, credit where it's due Camila is awesome. rated T for swearing and some violence


**Hey guys this is a Fanfiction of a Fanfiction called Glitchtale it is an animated YouTube series that is amazing. Nothing after this sentence will make sense unless you've watched the most recent episode "Do or Die" so go search Glitchtale or Camila Cuevas (the animator) on google and watch it...it will be 2hrs well spent.**

 **Anyway this story follows chári a young boy who looks up to Undyne as his hero,**

 **SPOILER FOR GLITCHTALE WARNING**

 **He follows her to the core where she faces Betty and after a short fight becomes Undyne the Undying and dies.**

 _Shink_

...that was all it took and Undye the Undying lay dead at Betty's feet...Undye took one last breath before Akumu, Betty's pet, crunched her soul and with one gulp swallowed it whole. "Heheha stupid fish fear always wins" Undyne crumbled into dust with a sigh, Betty laughed as she danced on her foes remains...today she had killed Gaster, Alphys, and Undyne! Nobody was left to stop her. That's when he entered the room.

Tears were running down him face as she cackled with her pet. "Please stop" he said in a voice shaking not with fear but grief. Betty turned and faced him "Oh? And who's gonna make me?" Akumu bared his teeth and flew at the boy and buried his fangs into the kids arm. The boy looked at the creature and smiled "You're not nice" Akumu felt a growing power inside the boy and suddenly he screamed and retreated to Betty. The boy looked down at the floor and chuckled slightly "Aww...poor kumu...I think I scared him a bit...I didn't mean too, I'm sorry" Betty created her soul spear and balanced it no the palm of her hand "Whatever, prepare to die and all that" then she flung it at the kid. It plunged deep into his chest and stuck out his back...but she had missed his soul.

Instead of dying from his bleeding wound he pulled the spear out and laid in on the ground. Betty growled and created another spear, this time it hit him just above his sternum breaking his collarbone and stabbing through his spine. Once again he pulled the spear out but this time he started crying "Why...why are you so mean to me? He asked with tear flowing down his cheeks "I...I...I I just wanted to help my...my friend" he sniffed and wiped his nose as another spear hit him the gut "stop" another hit his shoulder tearing through it and shattering the joint "Stop!" Another nicked his jugular causing his shirt to be soaked with blood "STOP PLEASE IT HURTS" he threw himself on the ground and writhed in pain as Betty charged up her Gaster blaster.

 _KABLAM._

The boy still stood before her but now he was smiling "I guess you don't like mercy..." Betty created her sickle and attacked in a downward chopping motion, but she only hit empty air "However there's more than one way to save a soul" Betty was hit by a wall more powerful than anything she had seen thus far, it was blue and clear. She gathered her will and struck with all her might, the sickle broke through but shattered against the boys neck. Betty froze...this was unexpected...this was impossible...

"Betty...I'm sorry for this" suddenly she was back in the AMC building when Sans had died. She saw as if third person as the spear flew at Asriel and watched as Sans stepped in front of him...this time instead of feeling wicked glee she felt a terrible sorrow as Akumu crunched Sans soul. She wanted with every fiber of her being to rip him apart and stick the souls back in Sans. But she couldn't move. She watched as Sans turned to dust and Asriel ran tears streaming down his face. She wanted to run with him...to run away from herself.

The emotions were so strong they hurt her. Then suddenly she was standing behind Asriel looking at herself prepare to throw her spear. As it flew at the kid she jumped in front of him, she felt the spear stab her in the back and pierce her soul. Then her soul was torn from her body and she felt it shatter. Then she felt nothing.

Now she was looking through a window at a huge room. She watched as Gaster fought herself...it was the moment she gained the power needed to steal magic from Gaster and use it against him. She felt horror and helplessness as Gaster was flung around like a rag doll and smashed against the floor over and over. She had to do something! She opened the door next to her and ran in, someone behind her fired a blast the hit her evil clone and knocked it away from Gaster who had a spear shaped hole in his back.

She walked past Gaster and said in a voice that was not her own "Get him out of here! I'll deal with her" she heard her friend warp away with Gaster. She had been a coward all her life...no more! Today she was going to fight! Today she was going to win! She dropped a Green orb that created a shield around her body and activated her weapon. It was supposed to lock onto any monster and blow it to hell...

 _KABLAM!_

When the dust cleared her evil self was gone! She felt joy as she had never known...then the feeling of a spear impaling her chest. Her joy turned to fear as she felt her soul crack in half...then nothing.

Now she was back in the doorway to the room. She watched her evil self pull a spear from Alphys and watched as her love turned to dust. "ALPHYS NO" she screamed as her evil self laughed and she dodged a energy spear Betty had thrown at her. Then she cried out as her evil form caught her spear and threw it back, running her through.

Then suddenly she was back in front of the boy...he smiled hopefully with tears still running down his cheeks. Betty collapsed as the weight of all she had done came crashing down...the pain she had caused by killing Sans, Alphys, and Undyne...and all the people she killed to harvest their souls...it was to much. She screamed

"KILL ME!"

The boy shook his head "No...you deserve death...but it was never my intention to kill you"

"PLEASE"

he crouched down in front of her and put a hand on her shoulder "My soul is rare...I'm a Grace soul...my name is Chári"

"THEN GIVE ME THE MERCY OF DEATH"

"Mercy is not giving what you do deserve...Grace is giving what you do not deserve"

"PLEASE"

"I forgive you"

"KILL ME"

"I forgive you"

"WHY?"

"Because I'm better than you! I'm better than you will ever be! Today you've killed the ones I've looked up to most! Today you've lost all chance at redemption! Today you've lost!"

Betty created a soul spear and leveled it at her chest.

Before she could finish it Chári hugged her...he hugged her like he would never let go. She melted into him arms sobbing like a baby "I'm...so...sorry...I...I..."

"Shhhh I know...I forgive you..." Chári took her spear from her hand and loosened his hug slightly.

Then he ran her through.

The last words Betty heard were "You fucking idiot, actually bought that?" Chári stood slowly and methodically twisted the spear as she coughed up blood unable to speak.

She died still reaching for his embrace.

He stood and with one swing of the spear, cut off Betty's head "I would have spared you...but...you aren't worth my grace...murderer" he picked up her head by the hair and looked at Akumu who was shaking in fear as Chári approach

. He tried to flee but Chári caught him in a shield and smiled "I can't get back the souls you've devoured...but I know someone who can" with that Chári left. Tears still running down his cheeks as he looked back and saw Betty's soul hovering over her body. He watched as it broke in half and then turned to dust...and he smiled...it was over.

 **Chári translates to Grace and/or Mercy in Greek or "χάρη"**

 **Mercy and Grace are two terms, mercy is not giving us what we do deserve; grace is giving us something we do not deserve...but sometimes we have to act in ways that aren't natural to us...when that happens Mercy becomes Vengeance and Grace...becomes Cruelty**


End file.
